Flashback Brothers
by Auryn Rei Evroren
Summary: The history and future of the Garyuu brothers. How did their past affect their future? Oneshot.


Just one note: For those of you who aren't familiar with the Japanese names, Kirihito is Kristoph Gavin, and Kyouya is Klavier Gavin. The character of Kumiko Gavin is completely original and belongs to me, Auryn.  
Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Flashback Brothers**

In the years that the guards at the L.A. Prison had guarded the well-known Kirihito Garyuu, they had never once personally met his brother. They had often wondered what would happen if he appeared there…and now they wished he hadn't.

Kyouya Garyuu strode down the hallway toward his elegant brother's cell, a look of intense anger upon his face. Obviously this would _not_ be a pleasant visit.

He came to a stop before the bars.

"You there. Let me in," he said coldly to the guard.

"B-but s-sir, it's against regulation-"

"_Do it."_

The door was opened.

Kirihito Garyuu sat at a small table, writing something on a sheet of paper in his own personal calligraphy. He looked up at the sound of his brother's voice.

Then, slowly, he stood.

"Kyouya."

"Kirihito."

Their greetings were stiff, and hollow.

"Why have you come here, little brother?"

"Don't call me that."

"But it is what you are."

"No. I am no longer affiliated with you."

Kirihito sighed.

"I see. Well, what do you want?"

"Why."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Tell me _why._ Why you murdered Shadi Enigmar and Drew Misham. Why you tried to murder Vera Misham. Why you framed Phoenix Wright."

The look in Kyouya's eyes softened. It was that which earned him an answer.

"Kyouya, I am afraid that you simply will not understand-"

"_No_, Kirihito."

* * *

"_Kyouya, turn it __down__!"_

"_Why should I?!"_

_Nevertheless, the noise of Kyouya's music ceased, for a brief moment, only to be replaced by the thunder of the little boy's footsteps running down the stairs._

_Kirihito sat at the kitchen table, papers spread out around him. His little brother Kyouya came running in, toy guitar in hand. He tossed it onto the couch, and wandered up behind his older brother. "What'cha doin'?" he asked curiously._

"_Work," same the curt reply. At eighteen, Kirihito had little patience for a brother of ten. Kyouya ignored it, and began bouncing up and down. "I want to do work too," he annouced grandly, taking a seat next to his brother. Kirihito merely 'hmm'ed his apparent assent._

_Minutes passed quietly, Kirihito reading, Kyouya flipping papers. He seemed to be pleased to think that he was assisting his brother. He began opening books and pretending to understand them._

"_Hito…what does aff- affa-"_

"'_Affadvait'. It's like a written testimony, in case a person can't or doesn't want to appear in court. It's only for special circumstances, though."_

"_Like what, Hito?"_

"_I don't have time to explain it."_

_Kyouya shrugged, and went back to reading._

_A few minutes later, he came up with another question._

"_What's – 'compete of the court'?"_

_Kirihito sighed, hard._

"_Contempt__ of the court. It means you've been very very bad in court and you have to be sent out. It's a federal crime."_

_Kyouya goggled._

"_It's a __crime__ to be bad in court?"_

_Kirihito slammed the table. Kyouya cringed._

"_Yes__, Kyouya, it's a __crime__! Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. I don't have time for your stupid questions!"_

_A brief pause…then Kyouya threw down the book he was reading._

"_Fine."_

_He stood up and retrieved his guitar, then retreated upstairs. Kirihito didn't see the tears in his little brother's eyes._

* * *

"Kirihito, did you really murder Shadi Enigmar because of money?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me." Kyouya's voice was hard. "You were convicted in court."

Kirihito stared mildly.

"The court determined that I murdered Enigmar. Motive, however, is a completely different matter."

He gestured for Kyouya to take a seat, and returned to his former position at the table. He resumed writing, even as he spoke.

"It was…my pride that was my downfall," he said. "Enigmar requested my services, and then shunted me aside over a mere game of poker. As if such a game reflected my ability in court in the slightest."

Kyouya watched his brother with a dark expression. He said nothing.

"I could have easily defended Enigmar, and won," Kirihito continued. "He judged me too quickly."

That caught Kyouya's interest. "So it was a shot to your pride?"

Kirihito nodded.

"Not only that," he added, "-but it was a matter of trust."

"How so?" Kyouya asked, puzzled.

Kirihito took a moment to reply.

"Trust is the most important thing a defense attorney needs. If you and your client do not trust each other, everything will crumble. As it did here."

Kyouya snorted.

"It crumbled because you forced it to, Kirihito."

* * *

___Kyouya came loping into the kitchen at around 10:00. He ducked a hair-ruffling from his father, received a kiss from his mother, and dropped into his seat at the table next to his brother._

_"'__Morning," he muttered, reaching for a box of cereal. Kirihito gave him a __very__ cynical glare, with a hint of amusement in his eyes._

_"__How late were you up writing music, Kyouya?" he asked, half-smiling. His little brother shot him a disgusted look._

_"__Not too late. Finished 'Contempt of My Heart'", he said, fixing his breakfast. _

___Kirihito laughed. Kyouya was such a fifteen-year-old rebel._

_"__Kyouya, if you spent half as much time on- well, anything –as you do on your music, you'd be well on your way to a successful career." His tone was mild, but there was obvious effort behind the calmness. _

___Ever-defensive, Kyouya slammed his cereal box down on the table. "And what's __that__ supposed to mean?" he spat._

___Kirihito replied calmly, continuing to eat and avoiding Kyouya's fiery glare. "You know what it means."_

___Kyouya's eyes blazed. "Music __is__ a successful career," he said darkly. His brother scoffed at the mere idea of it. "Honestly, Kyouya, if you would just liten to me-"_

_"__No, you listen!" Kyouya interjected angrily. "All you ever tell me is how I can't possible succeed this way, and I'm tired of it. I __can__ succeed."_

___Kirihito glanced at him over the rim of his glasses._

_"__Oh, can you?" he inquired._

_"__Watch me."_

___They did not speak for the rest of the day. However, the next morning, when Kirihito came downstairs at his usual 8:00 sharp, he found his liitle brother asleep at the table, head on his arm, amidst a pile of heavy books and thick papers. The thickest book of all, still lying open where Kyouya had dropped it, bore the title _The Art of Prosecution_. _

___Kirihito smiled, and proceeded to get his breakfast._

* * *

"Did you ever thinks that maybe- just maybe –Enigmar was right?"

Kirihito sighed.

"It isn't about right or wrong, Kyouya. It was Enigmar's thoughts that were corrupted."

Kyouya glared.

"No…you were corrupted."

"Of course you can say that, now."

A moment of silence ensued, which neither brother dared interrupt. They just stared at each other.

Then finally…

"Hito. Answer me this. Would you have given that false evidence to me? Had I been in Phoenix Wright's place…would you still have done it?"

The silence resumed. Kirihito did not answer.

"As I thought," Kyouya spat, turning to leave.

"Kyouya."

Kirihito's voice stopped him. Though he already has his hand on the door, Kyouya turned back.

"What?" he asked acidly.

"Remember…you're my little brother."

* * *

___"__Kirihito…can I talk to you?"_

_____He yawned. It was getting late._

___"__Of course, Mother. What would you like to talk about?"_

_____Kumiko Garyuu took a seat at the table next to her eldest son. She certainly did look like her children- tall, blonde. She was pretty, if not beautiful._

___"__I wanted to talk to you…about Kyouya," she said carefully._

_____That got Kirihito's interest._

___"__About…Kyouya," he repeated blankly._

___"__Yes. I think you might be just a bit too hard on him. He's only fifteen."_

_____Kirihito sighed._

___"__When I was fifteen, Mother, I at least had practical goals. Kyouya-"_

___"__Kyoua has perfectly good goals," Kumiko interrupted. "Or hadn't you noticed his recent study of law?"_

_____The elder Garyuu brother snorted._

___"'__Study' Is that what you call it?"_

_____His mother's eyes hardened._

___"__Stop that. Give your brother a chance."_

_____Kumiko looked at her son pleadingly._

___"__He only wants to be like you."_

_____Kirihito stood up abruptly._

___"__He cannot be like me," he said shortly. "Goodnight, Mother."_

_____And with that, he disappeared upstairs._

* * *

"You know, Kirihito, I wish I had never idolized you."

No answer.

"I wanted to be just like you…ever since I was a little kid."

"And now?"

"Now? What do **you** think, Hito?"

* * *

_____"__Mother? Mother, what's wrong?"_

_______Kirihito was truly frightened by the look on Kumiko's face as she read the letter in her hands. A tear trickled down her cheek._

_____"__Oh, Kirihito," she said softly. "He's gone."_

_______Kirihito was struck speechless._

_____"__He's gone to study- in Germany," Kumiko continued._

_______She did not lift her eyes from the letter until Kirihito had wrapped his arms around her. Then she cried into his shoulder._

* * *

Kirihito's laugh was dark and mirthless.

"Don't you see it, Kyouya?"

The younger Garyuu raised an eyebrow.

"You are like me."

Kyouya's eyes flashed.

"No…!"

"Yes."

His voice was calm.

Kyouya raised a hand as if to strike…then slowly lowered it.

"You are a lawyer at heart, like me," Kirihito continued.

"No I'm not!" Kyouya shot off automatically.

"Then why did Garyuu Wave break up, hmm?"

SLAM.

And Kyouya was gone.

Kirihito turned back to his writing…

…as if nothing had happened.


End file.
